Silence After War
by Haru Shadow
Summary: A short story that occurs a few years after the 4th Shinobi World War, and revolves around Haru's turmoil and his emotions towards Gaara, the Kazekage. Haru is a wolf nekomimi with grey hair and black eyes. Idk, I wrote this story forever ago and thought I'd post it, so here. (yaoi/gay)


**Random shit thing I wanted to do awhile back, but never felt like posting til now. This is a one-shot of Haru (my character) and Gaara from Naruto, specifically after the Shinobi War was over. This has spoilers for both Naruto and Haru's story, and also contains lots of gay. And my character is a okamimi (character with wolf ears and tail). Proceed if you dare.  
**

* * *

It's been a few years since the Fourth Shinobi World War ended.

Fuyuhi was sent back to Shingetsu, and I was left to do missions. I could've relaxed for awhile, or gone back to the pack...but...for some reason, I've felt a heavy weight on my chest. Everything's felt terribly silent. Lonely, even with Fuyumaru with me. I just keep taking any missions I'm given by Lord 6th. Sometimes he worries to me, but I ignore it...

Today was raining. I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. It's 6am. I just woke up, without my alarm...as usual, these days. The air is crisp and cold. Heaving a sigh, I climb out of bed, and get dressed. I eat, and then head straight to the Hokages building. I had just gotten back from a 3 day mission, but...I don't care. I enter the building, one of the regular Jonin walking past me, casting me a concerned glance. I'm not surprised, they've most likely seen me go in and out of this building so, so many times. Not to mention that my physical body was a mess. I've gotten covered in scars, minor wounds, and bags under my eyes.

I enter the office, and see Kakashi standing beside the window, looking out. "...Don't you think it's time for a break, Haru? You've been running yourself ragged on these missions..." He looks over his shoulder to me, his brows slightly furrowed with concern. "I can't keep giving you missions if you're going to come in here like this." He sighed, sitting down on his chair. I give him a stern stare. By now, he knows how to read me enough to know what I'm thinking. I don't ever speak after all...I never want to...

Kakashi returns the stare before looking down at a mission slip he has ready. The silence is nearly deafening.

"...If you're so intent on doing missions...this ones just delivering a message." He sighed again, and I responded by holding out my hand impatiently for the message. "All the information you need to know is on this note. Take care, and return safely...don't go overboard." He stated, handing me the message. I respectfully bow, before heading out of the office. While walking down the hallway, I open and read the note.

...I stop.

It's a message to the Kazekage, Gaara.

...I haven't seen him in so long...

I swallow, remembering the past...I chuckle, smiling faintly. I remember long back when I first met him...my first crush. However, I had never let my feelings get in the way. But...

...I guess I kind of forgot them after the war. My smile fades, and I tread to go on with the mission. Every now and again though, I wonder if Kakashi purposely gave me this mission. Beginning to think on it more as I leave the village, my heart panics as I start to wonder...

 _...He doesn't know that I liked him back then...does he...?_

I blush, and swallow again. After thinking on it so much, I just end up shaking it off, and pay attention to heading to the village. It's going to be a long trip since I chose to walk.

 _Three days later..._

I take a heaved breath, sweating from the heat of the desert as I enter the Sand Village. I know Kakashi probably meant well by giving me this specific mission, but...I'm very sensitive to this heat...

...I...I feel a bit dizzy actually...

I'm not nearly halfway to the Kazekages building...I have to keep walking, but my everything is swaying. I begin to lose my balance. The people walking around begin to notice my excessive sweating, panting, and dizziness. "Hey, are you alright...?" A woman starts to walk over, but when I try and look up at them from hanging my head low, I fall. Everything feels so hot, like my body's on fire...my throats hoarse...my heart is pounding...and my vision goes black.

"Hey- Hey! Someone get some help!" The woman yelled, running over to me. All the voices I was hearing begin to get bubbly and muffled, and then...black out.

...

...I'm starting to feel cooler again...

"-ru...Haru...Haru can you hear me? Can you hear me?" A mans voice says as I begin to open my eyes again. I have a blasting headache, but I feel something very cold on my head. "N-Nnn..." I wince at it's pain. "I know, your heads hurting, but I need you to sit up so you can drink and take medicine to help it." He said. It must've been a medical ninja. I attempt to sit up, but a falter a little. The medic ended up hoisting my upper body up, and holding a glass of water to my mouth. I quickly drank it.

It's icy coldness felt very good since I was very dehydrated. I was still sweating. Once I drank the glass, he handed me a pill. Now getting my senses back, I took the pill myself and drank more water. It was now that I noticed I was only wearing my pants and socks. I guess they put more ice bags onto my body to quickly cool me dow-

...Wait...did they see the seal?

I almost choke on the water, and quickly grab the medical beds sheet to wrap around my back. I breathe heavily in a panic, causing the medic to fright a little, but he didn't seem to have seen it. After an hour, things got settled down and sorted out, I was able to continue on delivering the message. I got my things, and was able to leave to head over to the Kazekages building.

I head up the building, and make my way to the office, but...

I stop at it's door.

No one seemed to be around at this time even with it being noon, so it was as quiet here as it was at the Leaf Village...

Swallowing, I open the door and walk inside.

...My heart begins beating fast as I see Gaara looking out the window.

He's changed.

Not a whole lot, but I can still see that he's changed. Clothes, hairstyle, basic things...

...I'm not that much on his completely gelled hair though...

He turns around, and looks me right in the eye. I'm not used to being directly faced, so I quickly bow to avoid eye contact. "It's been a long time Haru." He states before sitting down in his chair. I stand back up straight, and walk over to the desk to hand him the message. "I was expecting a message from the Leaf...thank you for delivering it for me." He says, opening the scroll and looking over it. I bow again quickly, and attempt to hurry and leave.

...I freak out a little in these situations...

As much as my inner self would like to stay and chat, my outside flustered and panicked self would much rather leave.

...But I'm stopped midway of turning around.

"...I don't think leaving so soon is a good idea. I got word that you were taken into the hospital due to dehydration and heat stroke. Going back out into the heat could cause much more serious problems. Besides..." He put down the scroll, and he chuckled very slightly. "I think you need to calm down for awhile." He said, standing up from his chair and walking over to me. My face quickly began to get flushed...

"Kakashi's told me ahead of time about your actions and such for the long while. Come, I want to treat you to something as thanks for helping me during the war." He said as he walked past me, opening the door and holding it open for me. My flush dies down, and I swallow as I walk past him...but then my brain clicks.

Kakashi told him...about my actions and _such_...

...

He...didn't dare tell him about how I feel toward Gaara...right? _Right?_

I quickly tried to shake away the thought, and followed Gaara as he gestured for me to do so. He took me to a small corner restaurant. The food smelled nice, but we both ended up getting beverages instead. Since Gaara knew my way of communication, he did most of the talking. I listened to him carefully. Who knew he was actually talkative...he spoke a lot about just general things, maybe a few problems here and there, so forth so on. I guess he doesn't have many people to just talk it out to. I'm glad I was able to listen.

Once we finished our drinks (that weren't alcoholic), we took a short, quiet walk down a street that was less crowded. Since the sun was not beating down anymore, I didn't have to worry too much about the heat. After the small walk, we went to the Kazekages building rooftop.

Since the sun was now setting, the view was absolutely beautiful. The wind was also very refreshing.

Gaara generally kept talking, but eventually stopped, and a silence came over between us for a small bit, but he then spoke again...

"If you don't mind me asking...why do you not speak?" He said, his gaze still set upon the sunset. I was taken aback by the sudden question, but...I've been silent nearly all my life...I've never gotten the chance to openly talk to another person I'm comfortable with beside Fuyumaru or Fuyuhi...so I guess...I might as well answer.

"...I hate my voice..." ...It came out much quieter then intended, to the point it sounded weak...but I guess that's expected since I barely talk to begin with.

Gaara quickly turned his head and stared at me, as if he didn't expect me to actually respond.

I smiled at his reaction, even though I knew that's how he'd react.

"...I'm...not really used to talking, but...do you remember when we first met? When we were both little kids?" I looked over at him with a smile, my voice a bit shaky. Gaara made a face, seeming to not remember very well. I looked back forward, and pointed at a playground in the village.

"Fuyumaru had left me there to play for a bit while he took care of business. There were kids playing ball that day. I could've played with them, but...I saw you on the swing, and I noticed how lonely you looked...so I wanted to give you company. Heh...I remember you calling my ears 'puppy ears'. We built a sandcastle, had fun, and you even shielded me from getting hit by that ball before I left...I never forgot that day..." I smiled nostalgically, laying my hand back onto the railing of the roof as I leaned on it, staring out into the dunes.

Gaara had listened quietly before speaking with a faint smile as well. "...I remember that. I apologize for not remembering it right away, or even recognizing you when we met at the Leafs Chunin exams...I remember all our encounters...but...I...do remember something more specific though..." He said with nostalgia in his voice too, before clearing his throat a bit.

I quickly froze. My mind panicked at thinking of the specific one thing he could be meaning...

"Haru, I...I have a question..." He said, his gaze now turned to the side, away from me. My face turned fire red and my ears lowered, my heart beating rapidly.

...This atmosphere is so awkward...

"...Did-...do you...have a love for me?" He said with a slightly strained tone, looking over to me. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. No doubt that he was able to see the corner of my face that was a burning red. I'm sure he now knows the answer to his question...

...It's now very quiet...and even more awkward.

He swallowed, looking to the side, a small blush now apparent on his own cheeks. That's one of the reactions you'd get from being told that another male is attracted to you. "I...I'm not very sure what to say...or think." He chuckled nervously. Dread now washes over me as I think of all the negative ways this could go... "G-Gaara...I'm...I'm sorry for thinking of you like tha-" I begin, standing more up straight, ready to leave, but I'm interrupted.

"...I believe...I feel the same way." He says, still looking away. I freeze once again, my expression in utter shock. It feels like time itself stopped at this moment. My hearts nearly bursting from my chest, and my cheeks flare up. "I...I-I..." I continuously stutter, now completely taken aback.

...It was already awkward to begin with, but now it's also tense.

I try to think of words, but they're all gone, and before I can think...

Gaara turned to me and put his lips to mine.

It was little more then a peck, but it left me breathless.

"I-...forgive me...I'm not used to this feeling." He admitted, a faint blush still on his cheeks as he averted his eyes. I smile, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. This was honestly the second time I've seen him show this much emotion. It made me happy. So happy. This...was the Gaara I remember.

"...It's fine." I whisper and bring him into a tight embrace. Everything just happened so sudden...I just want to take a moment and take it in.

He's shocked at first, but eventually lightly returns the embrace.

"...I guess...things are going to change a bit now." He said, resting his head on mine. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. This is the calmest I've felt in so, so long...eventually I accidentally dozed off. The combination of something very emotional and the exhaustion made me go right out."...Haru?" Gaara nudged me a little once he felt all my weight go into him. He grunted a little as he held me up from nearly falling over, and sighed. "You pushed yourself too much..." He gently picked me up, and hauled me to an inn before going back to the Kazekage's building.

The next morning, I awoke from an actual full nights sleep.

* * *

 **Aaaaand I kinda just stopped there, _shrug._ Hope you enjoyed it, don't be shy to leave a review**


End file.
